


【双豹组】【金/黑】【ABO】Talk Me Down（七）

by Catherinelqs



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	【双豹组】【金/黑】【ABO】Talk Me Down（七）

·私设

·在Alpha有发情期而Omega没有的情况下，假设他们完成连结的方式分为两步，分别是Omega对Alpha颈后腺体的标记和Alpha对Omega生殖腔的成结标记。双向标记全部完成，才是真正的一对一绑定完成；

·Eric*A/T'Challa*O；

·心狠手辣的军火商×家破人亡被卖了却又一心想要复仇的贵族小少爷；

·Wakanda不是一个国家，只是T'Challa家族所在的地区；

·父辈不是兄弟，但确实有血仇。

 

 

 

“T'Challa。”

Erik温和地看着站在楼梯上的人，从遇到Klaw之后就一直紧绷的身体，在自己都没有意识到的时候便慢慢放松下来。

“下来吧，马上就吃饭了。”

那个从楼梯上走下来的小少爷，已经没有了Emily初见他时候的拘谨。他的眼睛从男人开口之后就亮了起来，全程一直盯着Erik看。Emily从他原本少年老成的稳重步伐里，看出了几乎藏不住的跃动着的欢喜。

Emily的目光在这两个人之间转过几轮，默默估计着那个计划的可行性。

 

 

Erik走进书房，似乎是在低声和Joseph交待些什么，只留了Emily和T'Challa坐在外面。

气氛一时间有些尴尬。

女人坐在沙发上，给自己点了一根烟，一面抬了眼瞥对面的小少爷。

后者正局促地坐在那里，手脚都无处安放的模样，却还要装作若无其事。

浓密而卷曲的睫毛，眼睛清亮又柔和——放在他们这群人当中，简直是温柔纯粹得不像话。

这样一个人究竟是怎么当上王储的？

视线相遇的瞬间，T'Challa一怔，继而慌张地移开目光：

“Emily小姐，我……”

女人原本是忍着笑，却怎么看怎么觉得眼前的这个人莫名像一个被踩到尾巴浑身炸毛的猫。越想越好笑，终于没憋住前仰后合。

笑完，她在对方愈发尴尬的眼神里抬起头来。

“我知道Erik为什么会喜欢你了。”

 

 

“先生。”

Erik转身的时候，身后年轻的Beta管家恭恭敬敬地提醒他：

“先生，您最近还是注意一些。”

Joseph指了指日历：

“已经非常接近您的……”

“我知道了。”

男人还没等到他说完，扭头就走。

最近Emily和Joseph都在有意无意地提醒他这件事。体内的热潮时有时无，但他也已经能够感受到它们逐渐延长的时间和强度上的变化了。

更糟糕的是，家里已经没有抑制剂了，Emily也说什么也不肯帮他再找——原本如果他有心要找，经手军火黑货都毫不在话下的商人，又怎么可能真的无计可施。

只是他心里也清楚，单单抑制剂容易找，对他还能起效的恐怕已经少有。

他还记得那种愈焚愈烈的情欲，以及随着注入身体的药物而沉积入骨的痛感，反反复复折磨不休。

——要么彻底切除腺体，要么建立联结。这是每个Alpha都该明白的事情，没有人能真的拿药压一辈子。

只是心里莫名别扭的情绪始终泛个不休。向来流连酒吧夜场的军火商，此刻却像是个第一次恋爱的毛头小子，对着自己捧在心尖上的人，愣是什么也说不出口。

 

 

“殿下，你应该比Erik还大两岁吧？”

灯影下，女人精致的脸暧昧地凑过来：

“你之前，标记过别的Alpha没有？”

坐在对面的人果然炸毛似的涨红了脸，偏偏那个女人还满不在意地继续往下说：

“不会连临时标记都没有过吧？”

——Emily的“哦”拖着长长的尾音，恍然大悟一般。

“那你和Erik还真像。”

？！

T'Challa猛地抬起头来。

“你别看他那样儿，”女人的目光落在袅袅上升又很快飘散的烟雾上，似乎是对烟草的味道很是满意，“看起来风光无限，身边从来不缺Omega……”

对面的人不自觉地屏住了呼吸，由刚才被打趣的害羞，转而全神贯注地听起了Emily的话。

这样的变化自然没有逃过女人敏锐的眼睛。她噙了抹笑意，继续装作无心地说道：

“其实呢，从来就没标记过Omega，更不要说让Omega碰他了。发情期一到啊，恨不得把身边所有的Omega都赶出去……”

“……那你呢？”

就在Emily以为自己要将这场独角戏唱到底的时候，耳边终于传来了T'Challa的声音。

年轻的王储直直地看着她，似乎自己都没有意识到自己眼神里的变化。

女人垂了眼睫，娇娇柔柔地笑起来。

“我吗，当然……”

 

 

“在聊什么？”

男人已经从书房里走出来，毫不掩饰地坐到了T'Challa身边，一把将人拉了过来。

T'Challa似是一时不知道如何开口转过头看了看对面的Omega。

后者的手支在下巴上，别有深意地看着Erik：

“我在帮你呢。”

男人低下头看了一眼靠在自己怀里的Omega。那双黑色的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着自己瞧。

“你的Omega好像不太相信我们之间的关系。”Emily看着Alpha猛然移过来的视线，露出一脸看好戏的神情，“Erik先生，你要不要好好地解释一下？”

T'Challa感觉搂在他腰间的那只手紧了紧。

“Emily？”

每次Erik搞不懂她那个完全异于常人的脑回路到底又让她想出了什么奇奇怪怪的事情的时候，都是一样的表情。

“这有什么不好说的呀？”

女人踩着高跟鞋站起来，一米九八的男人坐在沙发上也只能仰起头看她。

“——就算你想蹭我的名声，我以后可是还要结婚的。”

Emily边说边转向T'Challa：

“重新认识一下吧，殿下。”

“我是——你的Alpha先生，留在Klaw身边的……卧底。”

——只不过是一个有时候也不得不反坑一把的卧底。

女人掂了掂手里的白色纸包，离开沙发上靠在一起的那对小情人，脚步轻快地往洗手间走去。

——顺便假装路过了放置高脚杯的桌台，把药粉抖进了唯一装着红酒的那支杯子里。

 

 

一顿饭吃得风平浪静。

Emily看着对面的男人毫不知情地把杯中的红酒都喝完，心底莫名颤了两颤。

Klaw的人盯得紧，她不想暴露得太明显。但是她也没那么天真，以为Klaw告诉她的就是事实。

如果真如他所说只是催情的药物，那倒还好说，万一是那个老狐狸想要借刀杀人，那就另当别论了。

不过既然Klaw告诉她的是用来催发发情期的药粉，想来这一点作用定然是不会有假。她倒也不如顺势而下，在原有的基础上稍作改变，

就当是送给这两人的一份大礼了。

 

 

Erik感觉到自己越来越不对劲。

欲望的火焰重新抬了头，渐渐在他体内烧成一片。刚开始还只是小火苗一般浅浅地撩动，撩得人心痒难耐，继而很快烧到他的下腹，引得那里不受控制地勃起。

他一开始还试图装作若无其事，但很快，坐在他旁边的两个Omega向他投来的目光都已经不对劲了。

“Erik……”

“先生！”

从一旁匆匆走出来的Joseph与Emily同时开口。

手中的刀叉“叮”地一声落在盘子上。

 

 

信息素的味道席卷在整个客厅。

明明本该是雨后林间一般清新广博的气息，落在Erik身上却暴虐得一如他的脾气，一时压得人透不过气来。

刚才还强作镇静的男人此刻靠在椅背上，开始难耐地扯着身前重重的领结和西服，很快胸前就裸露出一大片。

热潮来得太猛烈，即便已经经历过数次如他，也一时几乎招架不住。

更何况这次和之前都不同——他深爱的Omega在这里，就在他身边。

不知道是不是因为这样，积郁在骨子里的痛感愈发明显，几乎叫嚣着要破体而出。疼痛将情欲的轮廓勾勒得愈发明显，而情潮一次次的冲击下，不得释放的痛苦又更加刺骨。

对于心有所爱却求而不得的Alpha来说，这就是无解的死循环。

男人的额角沁出汗珠来，咬着牙把那些压抑的呻吟吞咽回去。

“Erik？”

T’Challa有些慌张地抓住男人的手臂，后者因为这样的触碰闷哼一声，继而握住他的手背不肯放。

“他之前抑制剂用得太多，一下子爆发出来，恐怕这次不会好受到哪去。”

Emily看着T’Challa一脸无措的模样，耸了耸肩：

“看我干什么？把他扶回去啊。”

她看了看坐在椅子里粗喘着的男人。汗水沿着他胸前凸起的肌肉一路向下流，流进隐约裸露的腹沟的位置。

再往下，男人勃起的性器已经把裤子顶起了一大块。灯光下隐约可见前端已经被液体浸湿的痕迹。他在椅子上难以忍受地来回磨蹭着，伸出手隔着布料就开始抚弄。

“能忍到现在，还真是不容易，”Emily看着T’Challa，后者转过脸来像是在寻求她的帮助，从面颊到耳后的皮肤都已经烧红成了一片，“把你的Alpha扶回卧室去啊，这还用我教你？？？”

“……还是说，你不想标记他，要甩锅给我啊？”

T’Challa禁不住震了震。一直握着他的手的男人，也勉强从被情欲和痛苦折磨得混沌不堪的头脑里抽出一丝神智来，抬起头来看着他。

他……他不愿意吗？

“我可先走了。”

Emily踩着高跟鞋，款款扭着腰，转身就往大门口走去。

“宝贝们，have a good night.”

走到门口，女人又回过头来，冲那个欲火难耐的男人暧昧地挤了挤眼：

“哦，不对……应该是several nights。”

 

 

皮肤粗糙的手指隔着布料大力撸动着高高翘起的性器，男人却没有从中得到半点满足，隔靴搔痒之下反而感觉小腹烧起的火愈燃愈烈。

T’Challa望着面前被情欲完全吞没的男人，有些不知所措。恰好Joseph从楼梯上走下来，对着T’Challa恭恭敬敬地说道：

“殿下，楼上我已经整理好了。扶先生上去吧。”

T’Challa应了一声，低下头托住男人的手臂：

“Erik？”

暴走边缘的男人抬起头来，恰好撞进那双温润的眼睛——只是它们现在似乎隐隐染上了些惊慌的味道。

来不及思考那之后的意味，像是有什么陡然在Erik的脑海里炸开。单是这样看着这个人就已经让他受不了——呼吸更加急促，本就安抚不了的性器，胀痛的感觉似乎更是到了极限。

他勉强按捺下身体里正汹涌的冲动，顺从地跟着T'Challa站了起来。

 

 

Erik也不知道自己是怎么走完那么长的楼梯的——那时的他只有两个念头，第一是自己是不是脑子进了水，才建了这么多级的扶梯；第二就是，深爱了这么多年的Omega此刻正站在他身边，呼吸间撩动的味道让他身上每个细胞都在叫嚣着要把这个人按在地上直接办了。

而一旁扶着他的T'Challa，心下也乱成了一团。

这是他第一次独自一人面对一个发情的Alpha——还是一个他喜欢的Alpha。

男人手臂上凸起的伤疤硌着他的掌心，其中蕴藏的力量和滚烫的热度一直绵延进他心里，撩得他体内似乎也有什么陌生的东西蠢蠢欲动。

他不知道原来一个Alpha的发情期会是这么痛苦的——Emily刚才说，这个人之前所有的发情期都是靠抑制剂熬过去的——他每次都这么难受吗？

平日里那样骄傲的男人，此刻正被情欲折磨得狼狈不堪——他大抵知道这个人为什么不喜欢和旁人一起度过发情期了，这样脆弱的模样，约是觉得难堪吧。

……可他，却愿意把这样的情态完完全全展现在自己面前。

 

 

两人走进卧室，T'Challa转过身把门关好。再转过身来的时候，面前的光线一暗，男人坚实的臂膀罩下来，迫不及待地把他按在墙上。

Erik厚实的嘴唇狠狠地对上他的，比起之前，这一次的接吻激烈得像是撕咬。

男人的唇齿间还残留着红酒的香气。他的舌尖肆无忌惮地撬开T'Challa的牙关，攻城略地，恣意交缠舔咬。

T'Challa的身材原本就算放在Alpha里面也能算是高挑的，但面前这个一米九八的男人轻轻松松就把他笼在了自己的阴影下。

鼻腔里全是对方信息素的味道，将他整个吞没。T'Challa的呼吸也渐渐紊乱——这是他爱着的Alpha的味道。Erik的手拢在他的颈侧，强势地逼迫着他接受那些似是能将人拆分入腹的亲吻，不容丝毫退避。

两个人离得很近，男人勃起的地方滚烫地硌在他腿上，已经控制不住地顶进去来回磨蹭着。

T'Challa抬起头，看着面前被情欲填满的男人。后者的手正按在他颈后，叹息一般地唤他：

“T'Challa……”

人前极力保持的最后一点理智都崩溃，男人一把扯开身上摇摇欲坠的衬衣，露出胸腹坚实的肌肉。

T'Challa的目光落在那些伤疤上。

男人的胸口急剧地起伏着，汗水沿着那些流畅的线条一直往下淌。

“T'Challa，”男人哑着嗓子，根本掩饰不住声音里的渴望，“标记我吧。”

年轻的Omega愣住了。

 

 

他等着这么多年——早在他们相见之前，他就已经等待了他这么多年，他不能再等下去了。

男人急切地拉着自己的裤链，高高翘起的阴茎终于被释放出来。

快要贴到小腹的地方肿胀不堪，已经被自身的液体沾湿了，可无论男人如何撸动，就是无从宣泄那些磨人的欲望。

Erik低下头，露出脖子后面的腺体。

浓浓信息素的味道冲进T'Challa的鼻腔，面前的男人眼睛都已经被磨得通红，向他邀请着：

“咬我……”

男人全身的肌肉都因为极度的渴望和痛苦而绷紧了，微微颤抖着，攥紧的手背上青筋暴起。

T'Challa终于还是不忍心，俯过身去把嘴唇贴在男人的后颈。

脖子本来就是一个人最敏感的地方，更何况Erik这样生死间隙里逃出过无数次的人。寻常时候要是有Omega敢碰，被他甩到一边都是轻的。

可是现在，男人却一面兴奋地低吟着，一面期盼对方快点咬下去。

Omega的呼吸拂过那片皮肤，却迟迟不肯如他所愿，激得Alpha下腹勃起的部位愈发虬结昂扬。

 

 

真的……就这么标记了这个人吗？

T'Challa犹豫着。

他是真的爱着这个男人的。可是他更清楚，这个人应该是自由的，来去自如，不受羁绊。

Emily说，他在发情期的时候从来不容许别人靠近，大概就是因为这个原因吧。

如果就这样标记了他，等这个人清醒过来之后……会怎么想？

柔软的舌头舔过男人颈后的腺体，试图让这个Alpha暂时平静下来。

一阵大力袭来，眼前瞬间万物颠倒。

“艹！”

男人喘着粗气把他按倒在身下柔软的床铺上，骨子里越发叫嚣的痛感已经逼得他受不了了。

“本来还想让你少吃点苦头，”男人的声音哑得不成样子，却还强挤出点笑意来，“现在看来，是你自找的了。”

Omega身上的衣服不知何时早被急躁的男人扯开扔到了一边。T'Challa抬起眼来看着他，向来温润镇静的眼神此刻显得慌乱无措。

男人的性器抵在隐秘的入口。那里从来没有经历过开拓，依旧显得干涩。Erik拉开床头柜，从里面摸出了一管药膏。

往日里杀人放火都一惯沉稳的手此刻连东西都拿不稳，男人把瓶盖扔到一边，挤出一大段冰凉便就着手指急急想要往那人身体里送。

他的体温太高，药膏全都在他掌心化开。骨节处粗糙的皮肤强行挤开Omega柔软却干涩的甬道，激得身下的人痛呼出声。

“T'Challa，T'Challa……”

Alpha注视着身下因为入侵感而拧紧眉头的Omega，后者正不由自主地扭着腰，想把那截异物挤出去。

他费劲地咽了口唾沫，喉咙里的肌肉都在因为强烈的欲望而不断抽痛着。

“T'Challa，是我……”

Erik俯身去吻那个人的眉心：

“放松……”

男人胀到筋脉跳动的性器代替手指抵在了Omega的入口。

滚烫又坚硬的阴茎，一寸寸挤入温暖狭窄的所在。甫一进入，Alpha便像失了控制，一刻不停地往更深处顶入。

T'Challa不可思议地瞪大双眼。

他很难描述那是一种什么感觉——他应该感到疼痛的。男人在他耳边情动地呻吟，涨得发紫的肉刃劈开那些一刻不停裹挟而上的软壁，一直烙进Omega身体的最深处。

太快了，也太重了。像是整个人硬生生被从中间劈成了两半。而这个人甚至还没有开始挺动——他在被男人拉下情欲的边缘，终于感受到了恐惧。

男人却爽得仰起头低吼，像是之前那些疯狂的情欲终于得以安放。

男人抱紧他滚进被褥里。床褥很软，磕到背也不会感觉疼痛，可男人粗壮滚烫的性器从他体内整个碾过的感觉，却逼得他叫出声来。

“Erik, don't……”

对方没有给他继续说话的机会。此刻的Alpha像是一只真正的兽，从胸前到颈肩，无休无止地啃咬着无处发泄的欲望，身下的挺动一次比一次更深更重，像是想把他彻底融进骨血里才好。

T'Challa只能攀紧了男人的肩，任凭他贪婪又亲昵地掠夺。男人低下头来寻找他的嘴唇，他乖顺地献上一个又一个缠绵的吻，无法自控地迎向Alpha，又很快在男人的攻势里无力地垂下双臂，滑到对方力量雄厚的腰间。

最初的疼痛过去之后，他发现自己其实还挺喜欢男人这样对他——强大又坚定的男人，此刻正毫不掩饰他的迷恋与渴望。

这是第一个他的Omega在身边的发情期，尽管那些从前积郁在骨子里的痛感，此刻似乎正在往外发散着，Erik也并没有反应过来有什么不对的地方。

他更不会知道，那其实是Emily换给他的药的作用——借发情期的到来，把他从前用抑制剂压制时候留下的损伤都一并疏散。至于后遗症么，可能就是直到积郁散尽，他的发情期才能结束。

男人背后的肌肉线条都因为这样兴奋的操干而绷得紧紧的。似乎觉得还不够，他直接抱着Omega坐了起来。

依旧没能得到发泄的阴茎随着这个姿势进得更深，几乎将怀里的人占得满满的。

翘起的前段无意间扫过一出凸起。男人想都没想，把T'Challa牢牢地按在身前，顶动腰骨狠狠从那里碾过——

怀里的Omega却突然瞪大了双眼，整个人像是浑身过电似地颤栗起来。

“Erik……”

他惶惑地握紧男人的小臂，

“What's that……”

肉刃狠狠冲撞两次，便顶开了那里一处狭窄的裂缝。

——是他的生殖腔。

更为敏感的四壁因为Alpha的闯入蠢蠢欲动，争先吸附而上。

只要在这里射精成结，Erik就可以完全标记他。

“No……”

被完全掌控的感觉铺天盖地席卷而来，恐惧的滋味完全吞没了他。T'Challa愣了一下，进而更加用力地挣扎起来。

“No,no,Erik,please……”

男人原本以为这个初经人事的小少爷是在害羞，试图耐心地亲吻他让这个人平静下来。可是当他的手附在Omega的肩头，感受到那人是真的在颤抖。

看到对方满眼惊慌几乎要挣扎着从他身上爬下去的模样，Erik终于感觉浑身翻涌的血液都一点点冷却下来。

这个人是真的害怕。

害怕什么？害怕他吗？

也是。他这样一个杀人如麻满手鲜血的军火商人，凭什么祈求这样一个出身高贵的小少爷的垂怜。

他以为他咬向自己腺体时的犹豫是青涩害羞，甚至因为这个人的表现更加意乱情迷。可现实终于还是当头泼了他一盆冷水。

T'Challa惊讶地发现男人的动作居然真的停了下来。他抬起头，发现刚才还痴缠不休的男人，眼底的光芒一点一点黯淡下来。

Erik托着身上人的腰，咬着牙慢慢从他的身体里退出来，动作依旧温柔。

“Erik……”

肉刃被硬逼着从紧致舒适的包裹中抽离出来，男人因为强烈的冲动粗重地喘息着，死死咬着牙强咽下违拗自己的欲望带来的痛苦。

“如果你不喜欢，我不会逼你的。”

T'Challa愣住了。

他是不是把一切都搞砸了？

他没能控制住自己本能的恐惧——对失控的恐惧，对暴露自身脆弱的恐惧。

可是这个人是Erik啊。

他垂着头坐在一边，刚才还被情欲充满的气氛现在尴尬得出奇。

“你……你可以去楼下找Joseph，他会……”

话刚说到一半，体内的情潮再次攀上高峰，男人被刺激得伸直了脖子，靠着床头失去理智地呻吟着。

“唔……”

他把自己肿胀跳动的阴茎拢进掌心撸动着，不由自主地挺着腰，低吟里似是无意识地念着对方的名字：

“T'Challa……”

Omega又是一怔，猛地抬起头来，心里的味道混杂着，又甜又苦。

他爬到男人身边，主动扶住了男人的腰。

他明显感觉到手下的肌肉因为这样的触碰整个绷紧了，尤其当他上下滑动的时候，男人的喘息更加忍无可忍。

“Erik。”

他注视着男人不甚清明的眸子，伸手慢慢贴上了对方的脸颊。

T'Challa学着男人从前的样子，摩挲着对方的侧脸，然后慢慢的把自己的嘴唇贴了过去。

男人的回应是毫不客气地按住他的后脑，把人重新带进怀里，深深地啃噬舔咬。

“T'Challa？”

他似乎是过了几秒才慢慢找回一点神智，一边念面前人的名字，一面做梦一样地蹭了蹭对方贴在自己脸上的掌心。

“T'Challa，你不用……”

男人哑着嗓子低声笑起来。

……不用可怜我。

“Erik。”

T'Challa在男人怀里挪了挪身子，假装没有听到对方愈加急促的呼吸声。

“……如果我真的标记你，”Omega慢慢把头低下去，“你会不会后悔？”

“求之不得。”

男人把他的下巴轻轻抬起来对着自己。

“我求之不得，T'Challa。你不知道我等了多少年了……但是你，我不能强迫……”

T'Challa跪坐起身，探头到男人身后，对准他颈后的腺体。

“求之不得？”

他最后看了一眼Erik，确认对方没有半点反悔的意思，然后露出牙尖咬了下去。

皮肤被刺破的瞬间，男人绷紧了全身的肌肉，指尖几乎掐进身下的被子里。

他仰头闷吼着，积攒已久的欲望终于喷射出来。

他侧过脸，看着羞红了脸的Omega，毫不犹豫地重新吻了下去。

T'Challa跨坐在男人的腰上。对方才发泄过不久的欲望再次蠢蠢欲动，不一会儿就被他忍无可忍地再次顶进了Omega紧致的甬道里。

顶端在刚才的位置细细研磨，那人毫不意外地软下了腰，只能任由他一个翻身压在身下。

“这一次你逃不了了。”

生殖腔已经为男人打开了一条缝，他顶着腰把自己的顶部送进去。

那是每一个Omega最脆弱和敏感的地方。T'Challa低声呜咽着，又因为同样的情欲而满面潮红。

争先恐后吸附过来的四壁上布满了高潮的触发点。男人屏住呼吸，猛地冲开那道窄缝，将自己完完全全抵入了Omega的生殖腔。

“啊！”

身下的人像是受不住了，终于叫出声来，一面睁着一双水光潋潋的眼睛望着他。

身上的男人似是比刚才更加情难自禁，抬起腰又深又重地在他体内冲撞。还嫌不足，干脆把那人转过去背朝自己。双膝强硬地分开那人的腿，粗壮的阴茎每次抽送都一撞到底。

“呜……”

T'Challa被那样大的力道几乎冲得身形不稳，幸好对方强劲的臂膀一直牢牢地笼着他，握着他的腰，将他一起拉下欲海。

不知道那个男人像个毛头小子一样横冲直撞了多久，T'Challa才感觉他体内滚烫的那一根开始隐隐跃动起来。

最后几次，男人落在他耳畔的呻吟越加兴奋，终于咬着他的肩膀，把滚烫的欲望全部灌进了他的生殖腔。

Erik的结在Omega体内膨胀又卡紧，丝毫不容退避。

“Now you are mine.”

男人抚着他的脊背，心满意足地笑起来。

于是T'Challa也微微笑起来，往他怀里缩了缩，让他顺势抱住了自己。

发情期的男人，精力似乎无休无止。T'Challa也不记得他到底缠了自己几次，到最后自己早已昏昏欲睡，那人却还不知餍足，甚至带了点撒娇的意味，像一条大狗狗一样在旁边拱他。

他只记得男人从后面拥着他，大手还停留在他被射得微微鼓起的小腹，带了点笑意地低声在他耳边说：

“T'Challa，我们会不会有孩子？”

 

 

第二天睁开眼的时候，T'Challa只感觉自己浑身上下都像被狠狠碾过一样。而那个罪魁祸首还在一旁看着自己笑，笑得厚实的胸膛都震起来。

他好像真的很开心。

T'Challa瞪了他一眼，红着脸终于也没有说出什么来。

当然，他不可避免地被按在浴室里又做了一次。男人的眼神里盛满了渴望，雄壮的肌肉线条因为情欲紧绷着，又在一次又一次进攻的动作中舒展开。

男人帮他穿好衣服，眼神还在他身上贪婪地打量着。直到被后者推了一把，才乖乖和他下楼吃早饭。

早饭的时候，Joseph善解人意的眼神让T'Challa不可避免地爆红了脸，只恨不得一直把脸埋进盘子里才好。

可是他又没能如愿。

刚坐下来安安心心地扒了几口饭，那人信息素的味道就又开始蠢蠢欲动。

这一次男人甚至没有等到回卧室，就直接把他推倒在了沙发上。

T'Challa看着对方连扣子都没扣上的衬衫，只能暗叹一声果然中计了。

Joseph默默退开，让他的主人心安理得地把罩着自己和身下人的布料都扯掉抛在地上。

昨天晚上未曾看清楚的一切，现在都清清楚楚地展现在他眼前。

男人把勃起的性器埋进那处渴望的所在，这才长长地出了一口气。他迫不及待地垂下头和怀里的人接吻，T'Challa抬起手细细抚过他胸前的凸起。

“这些……”

Alpha霸道地咬着他的嘴唇不肯放，T'Challa只能含含混混地问他：

“……现在到底还疼不疼？”

男人粗重的喘息声夹杂着接吻时令人面红耳赤的水声响在他耳边，低声答道：

“不疼。”

“可是……唔……还是会对身体有伤害吧？”

“心疼我？”

Erik低声调笑他，下身又开始不容退避地挺动。

“唔……才不是，”T'Challa努力咬着下唇，克制那些令人脸红的呻吟，“我只是觉得……如果Shuri在，她肯定会有办法……”

“有办法把这些疤都消掉……”

男人的动作似乎顿了顿：“你希望我把它们消掉？”

“不是……”T'Challa看着男人好像阴下来的脸色，生怕他误会了什么，“我就是怕你会疼……啊不对……”

Erik露出得逞的坏笑。

“那你就是担心我。”

没等这个小少爷再接着辩解，男人便身体力行地堵上了他的嘴，牢牢抱着他向一旁滚去。

整个客厅都弥漫着信息素霸道的味道，和两人隐隐约约的呻吟。

 

 

接下来的四天都是如此。

两个人从卧室的床，到浴室，到阳台、沙发和地毯，每一个地方都没有放过。

男人急切得常常连一顿饭的时间都不给他，恨不得每时每刻都与这个人纠缠在一起，而T'Challa虽然无奈，却也乐得宠着他。

渴望了那么多年的Omega就在自己身边，并且自愿和他达成了联结，五天五夜的发情期，一直寸步不离。

——这大概就是他一生中所能想象到的，最幸福的样子了吧。

没有仇恨，没有鲜血，没有过往所有的阴暗与不堪。生活就像眼前人的笑容一样，明亮、温暖、纯粹，又充满希望。他们很可能还会有自己的孩子。

他几乎就要以为，这是上天在他二十多年的苦痛之后的恩赐。

——后来的他才知道，那时候的自己究竟有多天真。

幸福美满的感觉从来都是食髓知味。他从来没有得到过，因而也从不怕失去。但也是这样的人，只要他尝过了一点点其中的滋味，便会深陷其中。

失去的时候，也才更会知道，何为痛不欲生。


End file.
